Together In The Dark
by VivaLosPanditas
Summary: What really happened after the end? What if a critical emotion in Sebastian was left unsaid for so long. . .? Then. . . What could happen? Could their lives change? Could the Contract change? SPOILERS FOR EP. 24! And our version for what happens next!
1. 1 Darkholes and Revelations

_**Disclaimer: **__Yogi, let's admit it._

_Nor you or me own Sebastian, Ciel,_

_Undertaker, Grell, Elizabeth, and the like._

_Kuroshitsuji is owned by someone who is not us._

_If we owned Kuroshitsuji_

_We would be so totally god-like._

_((Indeed, we must put Disclaimer-san so we dun get sued! D=))_

**~ Sebastian's P.O.V. ~**

It was close, the End. Finally, the contract will be completely, when I could have my Master's soul in my own very hands, ready to take it. That depended upon the Young Master to decide, though. There was another part to it.

I, Sebastian Michaelis as baptized by a Phantomhive, cradled Ciel close to my chest. If only I had heartbeats, my Master would have something to entertain himself with in this state of confusion and woe he was engulfed in now. . .

Grinning at the absurdity of human romanticism that seemed to have gotten into me, I approached the stone cathedra. Gently placing the Young Master on it, I slowly stepped away and awaited his words, his orders. Ciel looked defenseless, surely aware that he belongs to me now. . . Even if that wasn't really true. If my Master looked at the matter a little bit more closely, he would maybe realize that he was still one step away from his goal. It was very short step, right in front of his nose.

"Will it hurt?" Ciel asked, obviously making an effort to remain strong, despite his version of the events. And wanting to buy time.

"Yes. . . I will try to be as gentle as I can. . ." I replied, frowning slightly. Oh, but of course, my casual smirk was hidden within my dark features.

"No." Ciel's claim only pleased me further. "Make it as painful as you can. Carve my sins into my death."

Bowing low to my Master, Ciel Phantomhive, I tried not to chuckle. "Yes, my Lord."

My steps towards Ciel were slow as I toyed with every second that passed. Ciel looked so distressed, even in his attempts to hide it. His fearful eyes reflected a grinning demon. Maybe I should have at least be more polite and hide this grin, but the moment was too perfect for me to present fake despair.

"Ciel. . ." whispering his name had a wonderful taste, but it was so low, Ciel could not have possibly heard but a tiny meaningless vibration passing through my lips.

Not having my left arm at the moment could be a small bother, but I removed my white glove with no problem, using my teeth – the usual.

He was cold, Ciel. I could feel a tiny shiver on Ciel as I trailed my remaining hand on my Master's face, brushing away stressful marks but forming fear ones. Leaning down, my lips slightly parted, I could contemplate the fear in my Master's eyes, enjoying his current state of helplessness. It wasn't always that you saw a Phantomhive clinging to life so dearly that fear was present.

"Master. . ." I breathed coldly into Ciel's distressful expression, almost soothingly.

**~ Ciel's P.O.V. ~**

Ciel had had something bothering him for the last few minutes. He had dismissed it as if it was just another of the effects of knowing you would be dead in a few seconds. But as his Butler leaned closer to his face, he felt a little bit . . . mocked. "Sebastian. . ." Ciel looked towards his side, trying to avoid the stare of his Death. Maybe if he had looked well enough, he could have noticed the grin on Sebastian's features.

And then, as sudden as a blink, Sebastian had pocked his index finger into Ciel's forehead. Ciel closed his eyes tightly, awaiting a painful end, but it didn't come.

"Sorry Master. . . There was a little mosquito. . ." Sebastian's casual voice stated. Ciel felt like slapping him, really. Was the demon toying with him? He already felt quite helpless, and the butler wasn't making it any better. "Now, Master, shall I proceed?"

Ciel did not nod nor utter a single word – he could very think just with the knowledge of what was coming next lingering in his mind. Closing his eyes tightly, he just waited. And then, had it been his imagination, or had he really felt something warm and wet slide across his forehead? Opening his eyes slowly and hesitantly, he was greeted by the sight of his butler licking his forehead, grinning.

"S-Sebastian! What are you . . .?" He was silenced by a finger being put over his lips. Ciel was too confused to yell. Sebastian gave a last, slow lick to his forehead, and then returned his tongue to his mouth.

"Shhh, Young Master. No need to disturb the peace." Sebastian said, quite casually. "You see, I want to keep my hold on you. . ." Sebastian stated, his right hand pressing against Ciel's cold cheek. "And I am limited to only one hand this day. . . I need to clean my Master somehow. If I couldn't do such thing, I wouldn't be worthy of being your butler."

"Just. . . Get over it. . ." Ciel hissed, almost desperate for everything to end. He didn't want to think about it anymore. Stupid demon.

"Close your eyes, Young Master." Sebastian said, coming – to Ciel's discomfort – much too close to his face. When Ciel closed his eyes, he could now feel Sebastian's forehead touching against his, the demon's cold breath in the tip of his nose.

**~ Sebastian's P.O.V. ~**

Why, wasn't Bocchan aware of what I was really doing? But now, he had never eaten a soul before, so it was expected for him to have no clue about it. I let a dark, long breath escape from my lips to cool my Master's face as I leaned in for something I have desired for a while now.

"Bocchan." I whispered quietly, as my flesh met his, lips to lips.

I did not give my Master the luxury of closing my eyes. No, indeed. I enjoyed every tithe of a second to watch my Master's expression turn from fear to confusion, as he opened his eyes just slightly to look at me bewildered. My lips formed into a grin in his, as I played with his upper lip. And then, while my Master obviously argued with himself whether to yell for me to stop or let me be, I leaned down further more into him to grant his wish. He wanted it to be painful, ne? My fangs were now biting him just slightly into his lip, but as my kiss grew stronger, a few droplets of blood would slide to his chin.

My eyes were violet now, looking at my Master's wide ones. And finally he recuperated from the trance, putting his hands between us so to push me away. I did not separate my lips from his even half and inch, though. He had wished for this, he had even told me to do it as painfully as I possibly could. But his struggling became stronger as he realized with every passing second that I was just playing around, and not really sucking his soul.

"S-Sebastian! STOP!" He screamed, his voice coming out a little bit muffled by my lips lingering in his. Hm, what a clueless, naive child he was sometimes.

"Master, you wanted it to be painful, remember?" I said, smiling widely at him, giving him the luxury of separating my face from his for an inch.

"What are you doing? Why- Why hasn't it . . .?" My master seemed to have a lot of trouble facing and putting the obvious into words.

"Why hasn't it ended?" So I have decided to give him a hand. "Because. . . Young Master. . ." I said, every word rolling out of my mouth slowly. "Your revenge is far from being complete yet."

The expression of shock and anger on Ciel's face was priceless. And then the only emotion left after recognition was made was confusion. My grin remained on my lips, teasing him, reminding him of his helplessness. "Seriously, Young Master. . . You should have guessed as much. It's a Demon's job, after all, to tempt our fellow angels to use that type of seal on an innocent boy. . ." I stated casually while my eyes wandered towards the post where Ciel's mark was, my hand caressing Ciel's cheek in the meantime.

**~ Ciel's P.O.V ~**

Left without a word to say, I slumped backwards, looking wide-eyed at my Butler. Son of. . . Oh, by Jove. . . Was he the one to kill his parents? What a sick. . .

"Bocchan, you look quite pale." Sebastian declared, smiling at me. Sick, disturbing bastard. . . I felt too weak to try to hurt him, at least swing a punch at him, anything.

"Why did you do that. . . ?" After realizing how lost I was in this and no matter how badly I wanted to kill Sebastian I'd have to wait, I brought it up. The kiss. Why had he done that? He was going to Hell anyway, if not eaten for the demon, so it was not as if his sanctity mattered. But, why?

Sebastian seemed to be in deep thought for a minute or two. His eyes were unfathomable though, so Ciel could not make out what was going on inside the butler's mind.

"Because. . . I was checking to see if the Bocchan's lips were dry." He answered, grinning mischievously at me. "And they were."


	2. 2 Sleep Besides Me

_**Disclaimer: **__Yogi, let's admit it._

_Nor you or __I own Sebastian, Ciel,_

_Undertaker, Grell, Elizabeth, and the like._

_Kuroshitsuji is owned by someone who is not us._

_If we owned Kuroshitsuji_

_We would have already grown wings._

_((Indeed, we must put Disclaimer-san so we dun get sued! D=))_

**~ Sebastian's P.O.V ~**

Embracing Ciel close to me, I walked through the heavy forest towards shelter. Ciel needed it, badly. He was getting cold. If I didn't want Bocchan to get a cold, I'd better hurry.

It was a long walk, and the Young Master didn't even complain about his uncomfortable position - yes, I still needed to grow out a new left arm. Surprisingly, he was even more rigid now than when he thought I was going to finally have his soul. This confused me slightly, but I guess getting your first kiss out of the blue could be a bit shocking.

I looked down to see Ciel closing one his eyes – the one that held the contract. Grinning slightly, I realized how cute he looked like that; helpless, cute, and arrogant, a delicious meal, he was.

But yet, Ciel won't look at me directly, as he always did, with his load of confidence. Maybe this could an improvement! I wouldn't have to serve such an over-arrogant human now.

A cat joined me on the way. Indeed, there were no wild cats in this island, but I had arranged that to change some time ago. This was Katy. "Hello, kitty kitty. . ." I said, gazing down at her merrily. Ciel didn't seem keen to take my love for cats today, so I just kept smiling as Katy walked besides me, Ciel sinking into his usual bitter mood, glaring at me from under his lashes.

Then, I finally came into our destination and current, only shelter. . . The old bakery from Tanaka's family, no less. Grinning at my excellent repair work I had made to it, I walked towards the doorstep, where there was a little mat and the picture of a vanilla cake. I heard some type of "rawr" coming from the Bocchan's stomach as he grimaced and glared at me when I looked down teasingly at him.

"Don't suffer, Bocchan." I said with a smile, pushing the door open slowly with a "creek". "I am sure Bard has prepared supper, Maylene fixed the rooms, and Finny to have trimmed the. . ." My expression was the ultimate drop from a reassuring grin to a boiling volcano. Ciel looked inside the bakery, unsurprised. To be expected from those three idio- servants, of course.

I stormed inside, dropping Ciel (who was still closing his right eye tightly) into the couch carelessly and walking out to where I heard some wailing.

"SEBASTIAN-SAN!" The three useless idio- servants clutched at my coat and hugged my knees. Tanaka "ho-ho-ho"ed in the far end of the room innocently. "WE ARE SO SORRY!!"

Maylene seemed to be the first one to notice the Bocchan glaring at all of us from his place at the couch. At me, though, he seemed he wanted to murder on the spot. "Why the hell did you drop me on the coach?!" Ciel yelled at me. Seriously, the place was a disaster, with glass everywhere, roots here, and pancakes flying. . . And he could only yell at me? Thank you, fate. I appreciate it.

"It's the Young Master!" And then Ciel was thrown out of the couch to the floor with three useless humans hugging him, almost squeezing his organs out of him. Judging by his Master's face, this was worse than trying the corset on.

"Now, now! Get to work you three!" I bellowed, pointing at all of them accusingly. "You have much to do to have time to goof around!" And to apply emphasis. . . "WORK!"

Then, looking behind me, at Tanaka, I sighed. "You stay there, Mr. Tanaka." And he replied with a "Ho. Ho. Ho."

The servants scurried off to the rest of the bakery as they had done so many times before in the mansion. . . The mansion. . . "Bocchan." I said, directing my attention towards Ciel, who was staring at his thumb longingly. Oh, yes. . . I almost forgot about that.

Walking towards my Master who was sitting on the couch, I leaned down on my knees to look up to him. "What did I told you last time?" I asked him softly, with a sigh, bringing both of my hands to touch his cheeks. Ciel reacted with a gasp, looking at my left arm. I grinned and shrugged. How could I be worthy as a Phantomhive butler if I couldn't grow out a new left arm?

Removing my right hand from his face, I held his small hand in mine. "Your mansion will be rebuilt in four days or so. . . I will do the job myself, ne? Just like last time, Bocchan."

"For the while, please, keep this." I said, putting a small object in his hand. "I told you, it is meant for your finger, not anyone else's."

The moment was pretty nice. . . Ciel, starring dumbly at the ring with that childish innocence that came over him very few times. . . And a demon just in front of him, leaning in, towards his face. . . Ciel did not look away, and he did not fight to prevent my approach.

"Sebastian. . ." he murmured. He was about to look over to Tanaka's direction when my left hand caught him and held his face in place by his chin.

"Don't worry; Tanaka has already gone to sleep, Bocchan." I assured him, my face inches away from him. . . Now an inch. . . Now. . .

"SEBAS-CHAN!"

Oh, God. Please no. No, no, no.

"COME HERE, LOVER BOY!"

God, not that I trust you, not that I have ANYTHING to do with you, but freaking save me.

As I felt someone yank me backwards and envelope me in two stubborn arms, I really felt the urge to eat someone's soul now. Grell's chest felt strange, anyway. . .

And finally he let me go. "Sebas-chama!" Grell moaned, standing in front of me so I could see him. "Look at me! I heard that Angel told you he could accept you as a woman! Well, he is not gonna beat me!"

Oh. My. Goodness.

I am so not seeing this.

My eyes twitched as my mouth dropped open, an unusual appearance for me. . . But this. This . . . abomination. . . I felt faint, and I heard a "thump" behind me. Oh, even a Phantomhive faints from this horrible view. Poor Ciel.

Grell poked his chest. "Well, they are plastic. . . Um. . . Actually just soccer balls but. . . They look good when I am wearing clothes!" He said, jumping up and down for my poor eyes' sake. I slapped my hand on my eyes and turned away as a booming laughter bellowed into the room. Oh geez, please God, take me away from this insanity pit.

"Neee. . . Awww. . . The demonic Butler, ahhh." My eyes twitched involuntarily as I starred into the Undertaker's eyes. . . Well, at least where they were supposed to be under his white hair.

The Undertaker seemed busy pinching the fainted Bocchan's cheeks and seemingly ignoring me. Grell leaped somewhere towards me. Oh no! I ducked, hopefully making Grell miss any part of me, mostly my lips. But then, as I looked to where he was, my mouth fell open once more.

"Awww. . . Such a lauuuugh. . ." The Undertaker moaned. "So this is the new victim of yours, Sutcliff? Ahhh."

I walked towards my Master, who was lying helplessly while the Undertaker traced his nails on his cheeks and Grell rested his face on his chest. "Oi!" I clonked Grell in the head with my fist. "Don't touch the Bocchan! He is not dying! We have the contract!"

"Ohhh, myyyy. . . Nooo. . .!" The Undertaker practically pushed me away from Grell and Ciel. "Oh, nooo. . . Ahhh, you seeeeee. . ." The Undertaker began but Grell cut him off while doing braids on my Master's hair. Hurray, now I will get extra yelling when Ciel wakes up to find his hair in braids.

"Since you didn't accept me, Sebastian, it's fine! I have found a new love!"

My stomach felt as if it had fallen. . . Did I have one? It felt as if I did, since something was turning upside down inside of me. ". . . Is that so?" was all I could say for a while.

The Undertaker's laugh peeped out behind me in a "bu-hu-hu" and a "bee-hee-hee".

"Ahhh, Sutcliff, look at himmm. . . He hasn't puked yet. . ."

"Of course I haven't." I said, defensively, clearing my throat. "What type of Hell of a Butler would I be if I didn't have a Hell of a Stomach?"

I really was trying to demonstrate I had a Hell of Stomach while Grell rubbed his nose against my Master's cheek, blew in his ear softly, and traced his fingers in his neck, and. . . Grell stopped and sniffed the Bocchan's lips. "Huh?" He uttered, sniffing again.

"It smells to. . . Cinnamon. . . Tea. . . It smells to sin. . . To a demon." Grell directed a murderous gaze towards me. The Undertaker was too busy searching through the bakery's furniture (under the couch, under the table) to pay much attention. Maybe he was looking for somewhere to sleep.

"Sebas-chama. . ." He said, standing up. "Are you claiming me again this way? I know I am desirable but. . ." At this point in his useless rants, he came extremely close to me. "I can only belong to one person. . . Unless, of course, the three of us could. . ."

I quickly placed my hand in Grell's mouth, covering from babbling even more. "Shhh!" I hissed, and then pointed to the Bocchan, who was stirring. "He is asleep, mind you." He had actually fainted, but it counted as sleep, I guess.

**To Ciel's Bedroom, Five Minutes Later!**

"Ah, Bocchan," I whispered quietly to myself, grinning as I placed Ciel gently on the bed I had prepared for him. The room wasn't as luxurious as the one in the mansion but Ciel will just have to bear it for now.

Leaning down, Sebastian touched his forehead with the Bocchan's and lingered there for a few seconds. "Hm, his temperature is mostly normal now."

Lucky Sebastian had found Pluto waiting on the door step to be let in while in his enormous dog form. . . Very much to his advantage, he just had to point his finger. The last he had seen of Grell was running for his life through the island's forest. The Undertaker seemed to have made himself comfortable somewhere in the house. . . Maybe under the table he had liked so much.

"A Butler's job. . . Is not easy." I murmured to myself with my casual smile planted on my lips. "Good night, Bocchan. I will come wake you up in the morning." So tonight was a night I couldn't take the luxury to sleep. Not that I needed it but I liked such opportunities to let my mind wander. Anyhow, I closed the Bocchan's door behind me as I walked towards the front door. There, I could hear some horribly loud and odd noises. Maybe it was just the Undertaker sleeping.

"Oh, my badness," I muttered happily as I stepped to the night and became a blur, rushing towards the remains of the Phantomhive mansion.

**1 Hour Later**

Stepping quietly into the Bocchan's room, I was greeted by the sight of the young boy sitting on the bed glaring at me.

"What's wrong, Bocchan?" I asked him, smiling and walking slowly towards him. I sat on the bed besides him, taking the liberty carelessly.

"You didn't stay. . ." he accused me of.

I slight chuckle passed through my lips.

"I apologize, my Young Master. I just had to at least complete one fourth of the mansion for today," I said, bowing my head to him. And then, I leaned down into the bed, resting besides Ciel's small form, but keeping my distance. Maybe I won't have to be so modest when Ciel falls asleep.

"Humph," he muttered in his usual angry manner, nevertheless closing his eyes and falling quickly asleep. Ah, that exhausted he was, ne? My grin widened slightly.

"Good night, Bocchan." I whispered.

"Sebastian, why the hell is my hair braided?"

_Anyway, yes, this fanfic has been created by both Yogi-chama and me, Aki-chan. We are most willing to receive comments =D_

_And motivation to continue would be nice too xD_


	3. 3 The Past Comes Back

**~ Sebastian's P.O.V. ~**

"Bocchan, it's time to wake up." My hands removed the silky curtains from the clear window, letting sunshine pierce through the room's darkness and land on my Master's innocent face. "Notice that I felt kind today and gave you two full extra minutes to sleep, Bocchan."

From behind me, I heard the Bocchan groan. Turning around, I saw him frowning and rubbing his eyes.

"Sebastian?" He muttered my name neutrally, looking at me with both of his eyes open, the contract's signature staring up at me. My, my, he looked so appetizing, but I guess the contract's end will have to wait. "This is. . ."

Looking around himself, he sighed and looked down at his lap.

"This is Tanaka's old bakery, Bocchan." I said, walking towards my Master with a food tray on my hands. "It was abandoned some years ago, so I had some work to do while I left you to your fate in France. My apologies for that."

I wasn't really sorry. Looking at my Master's angry features made me want to grin and. . . And do some things that I know I shouldn't even be thinking about. But I am a demon, after all. One can see it's passable for me to think about doing such things to such an innocent boy. A little boy, that is.

As I gestured for the Bocchan to stand up so I could begin to dress him, he continued to glare at me and seemingly refused to stand up. Hm? Stubborn today, aren't we?

"What's wrong, Bocchan?" I asked him, grinning at him as I looked down at his stubborn face and rigid body. "Do you not wish to get ready for today's activities? We have quite a lot to do, like assuring your Aunt that your betrothal still stands, for one."

At this, Ciel's eyes looking hatefully at mine. This left me slightly confused, but I carelessly dismissed it. The bra- Bocchan was about to become a teenager, after all, so I needn't try to figure his spontaneous expressions.

"I want to go see the Mansion." He muttered as I grinned down at him mockingly.

"Oh, Bocchan," I said, placing my hand over his. "That will only bring about memories." And before Ciel could react, I pulled him up. He was as light as a feather, so it didn't really matter he had struggled a bit to make me let go. I pulled him to his feet and started to unbutton his night clothes as I normally do.

"Sebastian, don't!" Ciel actually slapped my hands so I let go, perplexed by his reaction. What a troublesome pre-teen. "I can get dressed on my own!"

"Oh yes, just like you did back there in France," I replied, smiling down to him. "Very cute, Bocchan."

"Sebastian! Leave, NOW!" He yelled at me. Hm, now why all the racket for just our daily routine of undressing and dressing? Would it be about. . .?

"Ne, Bocchan, are you afraid I will kiss you again?" I said mockingly as his face turned pale and he struggled not to take a step back. "Or are you afraid I will go even further than a simply kiss?"

"L-LEAVE!" came a rather weak and useless reply from the Bocchan's trembling lips. One could not describe how delicious he looked at the moment.

But I returned to my work, carefully but quickly stripping the Bocchan off his clothes and then putting on his white shirt and knee-high pants. "Bocchan, what an interesting imagination you have," I chuckled lightly, making a shiver climb up Ciel's spine. I kept my eyes strictly on Ciel's, which kept wondering down at his naked form and making him blush deeply.

"Ne, Bocchan, you wanted to visit the mansion even on its current state?" I asked him, finally getting him completely dressed, though I haven't put on his eye patch yet.

"Yes, Sebastian." Ciel said, his voice returning to its normal, arrogant self. I almost felt like complaining about it. "And why were you opposing my orders? The contract still stands." At this, he looked at my with a mix of anger and disgust.

He misunderstood when I implied I had had a role on his parents' death, I assume. He thought I did it - which I indirectly did. I didn't interfere. . . But I did do something about Ciel. . .

"No, Bocchan." I said, almost seductively - a demon's best quality. Leaning down to the Bocchan's surprised face, I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "You hold my chains until you decide to take the next step into your revenge." Killing me, I added mentally.

**At the Phantomhive Mansion's Ruins**

Much to Ciel's discomfort, I was carrying him in my arms while going to the mansion. It wasn't a long way off - not for me, with my Hell of a Butler skills. So eventually I got my neat self and a wild-haired Ciel in the middle of the ruins. I tried not to chuckle as I saw how Ciel's hair turned out because of the wind and his scowl.

"Feeling wild, Bocchan?" I teased, caressing his hair while glancing down at him. He blushed, grunted, and slapped my hand away. Oh my, how rude he was. I made a mental note to punish him when he became mine, if he fell into my trap. The contract and the contract's words. . . And the words between the words, carefully hidden. . .

"Shut up, Sebastian." He said, while strolling through the ruined wood and passages. . . And starring with both of his eyebrows raised at the only part of the mansion that has been rebuilt - the kitchen, the dinning hall, and the principal living room. "You have already finished this?" Ciel asked, unsurprised and walking towards the living room.

"Well, yes, My Lord. But they still need furniture. . ." I said, following the Bocchan into the living room while he looked around.

And then I started to feel strange. . . Odd. But it was just a small bolt of energy in my body. . . Even for how tiny and weak it had felt, it still troubled me slightly. . . But the sight of Ciel sitting on the floor, looking down, made me dismiss any confusion from my mind as I walked closer to him and eventually sat down behind him.

"My Lord, everything will be restored. Just like last time." I said, and reached his shoulders with both of my hands. And then a pulled him into my lap, my hands gripping his shoulders not painfully but firmly.

"S-Sebastian! What do you think you are doing?" Ciel demanded, struggling against my grip, but I kept my hands firmly on his shoulders, pulling his head to my lap.

"Bocchan needs a massage. . ." I said, with fake worry dripping from my seductive voice. "You are quite stressed. Bringing you here could only result in this, Bocchan." And then my hands started to massage his shoulders kindly but firmly - perfectly. After all, I am one Hell of a Butler.

Ciel sighed and closed his eyes, his head now resting lightly at my lap as I continued to massage his shoulders. Aw, so cute. . . And appetizing. . . And tempting. Those were the things Ciel was; a little pretty boy, a delicious meal, and a very. . . very. . . tempting human which will lead most women - and men - to think sinful thoughts when he grows up.

"Sebastian . . . Why did you kill them?" Ciel said, his voice pacific.

"Oh, Bocchan, you are not ready yet to understand such things." I replied, leaning down to whisper in his ear slowly. How was I to have him with his parents still around, anyway? But I kept that part out. "But I. . . Spared you, Ciel."

And that was the first time, ever, I have said his name.

Ciel's visible eye shot open to look up at the sky while I gently blew into his ear. "Bastard." He said, and stood up. I did not stop him.

"You bastard." He repeated, his small hands turning into fists at his sides. I raised one of my eyebrows slightly and grinned. "Bastard!"

"What is wrong with the Bocchan?" I asked innocently, standing up and gently placing my hands on his cheeks, cupping up his face. He did not struggle but glared up at me with murderous eyes.

"I don't want to ever. . . Ever. . . See you again, Sebastian, and that is an order." Ciel hissed. Well, has my Master lost his sense? I grinned down at him, amused. "Burn in Hell. . ." He said, venom dripping from his voice. . . Not a venom that affected demons though.

I laughed, and grinned at him, half faking melancholy. "Oh, my, my. Has the Bocchan lost his senses?" I mused, and then, in the blink of an eye, appeared behind Ciel's small form and wrapped my arms tightly around his chest. "Fine. You don't have to see me anymore, My Bocchan." And my hands trailed small circles at his chest and my index finger gently played with the bottoms on his shirt.

"Sebastian! LET GO!" Ciel demanded, now struggling uselessly to get free of my grip. Mm, did I have to let go, really? But this was just so tempting, near to the point where I can't turn back anymore. . . So my hands continued to play on his clothes, my fingers slipping into his chest occasionally, teasing him . . .

My eyes started turning violet.

"Um, Ciel. . ." I hissed in plain lust as thoughts lingered on my mind of every single thing I could make Ciel do. And every single thing we could do together. . . My hands started to get rougher on him as I chuckled lightly.

Ciel's struggling was obviously wearing him out, his thrashing, cursing, and useless threatening screams he directed at me. But then, it all subsided as a single tear slide down Ciel's cheek.

Then it was like being splashed with cold water to awake. My hands quickly fell from Ciel as I felt the tear-drop slide to my hand. What have I done?

**To Be Continued. . .**

_Sorry for short chapter! Just needed some suspense =) Don't worry, it gets MUCH better_

_Please comment!!!_

_(Some time while writing this:_

_Aki: This is not an M rated fanfic. Not yet, at least. Don't worry, I am not writing anymore stuff that goes. . . further. _

_Yogi: o.o'_

_Aki: __if we ever find each other in one of those circumstances in the fanfic - either we IMPLY it and time-skip, or you write it!_

_Yogi: -" I write.)_

_So yeah, count on it. This is turning an "M" one of these days!! Be prepared!!__ No one knows how soon. . ._


	4. 4 My Feelings For Him

_**Disclaimer: **__Yogi, let's admit it._

_Nor you or I own Sebastian, Ciel,_

_Undertaker, Grell, Elizabeth, and the like._

_Kuroshitsuji is owned by someone who is not us._

_If we owned Kuroshitsuji_

_We would be supergirl and superboy._

_((Indeed, we must put Disclaimer-san so we dun get sued! D=))_

**~ Sebastian's P.O.V. ~**

It was so quickly. . . I felt the energy I did before engulf me in this weakened state I was in, about to bring Ciel to my arms and tell him I was really, truly sorry. What was it, I could have guessed. . . Godamn Angel. As he whisked my soul away somewhere far from Ciel and took hold of my body, no matter how much I struggled, I was too weak now to fight it. And so my body was possessed by that Angel.

Ciel was left to its mercy.

**~ Ciel's P.O.V. ~**

I did not move anymore. . . It would only be worse. . . They would only be rougher. . . And double the pain. . . It was the same, wasn't it? Sebastian was, after all, like those people who had treated me like an animal. Worse than one, actually. I trusted him. . . I trusted he would never betray me.

I stood silently, closing my eyes, giving up. But I did not feel Sebastian's firm grip on me anymore, but just his rigid form behind me. Odd, but as confused as I was, I didn't dare move. I didn't want to provoke him anyway and remind him that I was still here, helpless.

"Ciel Phantomhive." My eyes opened when I heard my name. It came from Sebastian's lips, I could tell, but yet, his voice sounded odd. Something was wrong with it. It was happy and peaceful. . .

It reminded me to the Angel's.

Unable to contain myself, I looked behind me to meet my Butler's bright violet eyes looking down at me. . . And he was smiling, not a cocky grin, but a real, happy smile. But it reminded me of a murderer, somehow, something terrible.

"Ciel. . . I need to show you something." Sebastian whispered as if he was talking to a brother or even a son. What the hell was wrong with him? "It's not nice to kill an Angel. They never let go."

My eyes widened. This was not Sebastian. . . But who else? Caught between shock and confusion, I let the person that looked like my Butler touch my face in a pair of cold hands. . . They touched me with contempt, unlike Sebastian's whose hold was always delicate and perfect.

The scene changed.

I was no longer standing where my mansion once stood, but in some type of dark place, where I could hear some screams in the distance. It was horrible. "Sebastian. . ."

For some odd reason, I felt I needed him. Despite. . . Despite everything that has so far happened. . . I need Sebastian right now.

"Hm, yes, Ciel Phantomhive?" The man in my Butler's body walked towards me, his eyes showing repulsion but at the same time, pity, sympathy. It was terrifying.

"As I said, I need to show you many things." His hand came up to caress my face. "Please don't be afraid."

I quickly shook my head and slapped his hand away. "Don't. . . Don't. . . T-Touch me!" I screamed, but my voice came out hollow and weak, much less threatening than I wanted it to be.

"Shush, little Ciel." He said, took my hand, and gestured for me to look right in front of us.

The scene was completely black, until there was a pair of silhouettes taking shape. I tried to make them out, and then I realized who they were and felt as if I was being stabbed.

They were me and Sebastian, him carrying me and smiling down at me while I smiled up at him. Odd. I never smile like that. I looked so happy in Sebastian's arms like that.

But then it happened. . . Sebastian's mouth opened widely, like a serpents, and wider and wider, and I could see infinite columns of perfectly white fangs drawing close to my clone. And then the fangs came down and didn't seem too keen to keep quiet or clean while it fed.

I brought my hands to my mouth, trying not to scream or throw up.

My knees went weak, and I fell to the floor, unable to hold my weight any longer. But I could not take my eyes away.

Besides me, I heard Sebastian chuckle and clap when the scene disappeared.

"That's the death awaiting you, Ciel Phantomhive." He said, and seemingly, he had enjoyed this as if it was the most amusing thing he had ever seen. "But I could show you the happiest moment of your life too. . ."

And so the scene changed again. I would have gladly closed my eyes tightly, but the image was forming on my mind too, making it impossible for me not to watch it.

There was my mother. . . And me. She was playing with me. Her long, blonde hair and smile seemed so real, I reached out as if to touch her. But I could not.

"Ciel, darling," she whispered lovingly, rubbing my little nose with hers. "I love you."

And the scene faded again, taking the obscure and bottomless black it had on the start. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to scream. I was losing it.

"Ciel, do you not wish to go back to those moments?" Sebastian offered with a loving smile, leaning down besides me to caress my face once more. I was unable to do anything about it. . . I could not find any strength within me.

"Oh Ciel, don't cry. . ." whispered Sebastian as he held me in a pair of unfamiliar, cold arms. And that's when I realized I was sobbing and shaking all over, tears streaming down my face which didn't stop as much as I wanted to suppress them.

"Ciel, you poor child. . ." I could hear Sebastian hiss besides me. I gained enough to courage to look up at him, meeting his. . . eyes. Blue eyes. Instantly, my eyes widened and I staggered backwards, my hand instinctively touching my eye where the contract was. "You impure, dirty, and unworthy soul. YOU FILTH."

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed at the Angel, my strength very slowly coming back with my courage. It was the angel Sebastian had killed. . . A great weight had been lifted off my shoulders - this was not Sebastian. My faithful Butler was nowhere near. And every cold feeling I held for Sebastian seemed to have been washed away as I knew that he will come and save me soon, as soon as he could. . . Right?

Sebastian, where are you?

"Hm, resisting, are we not?" The Angel in Sebastian's form pinned me down to the black floor, his weight pressing down on me. I grunted in disgust as the Angel's deep blue eyes looked directly at mine. "There's one sin left, my beautiful child. . ."

"I am sending you to Hell, my beautiful. I am cleansing this world of impurities like you," the Angel said, his eyes gazing down at me like an insane bloodhound looking at his prey. "But there is still one sin that needs to take place before such thing can happen. . ."

The Angel made Sebastian's lips crush on mine roughly. I swallowed my screams as I tried to resist. And then, the Angel finally let go of my lips. I glared up at him with disgust and anger, showing as much courage as I could.

"Lust, Ciel Phantomhive. Lust."

**~ Sebastian's P.O.V. ~**

I had been bound by gold chains to a bright place, full of disgusting pure, white light that hurt my eyes slightly. Heaven, no doubt. Judging by the statues of saints and gods everywhere, with peaceful and happy faces, this was Heaven.

Somehow, I had been dragged here. Yes, I was angry, but I knew someone would come to see me very, very soon. Angels didn't kidnap people (or demons) without soon telling them their reasons, just to "justify" themselves and claim fake sanctity.

But, right now. . . "Ciel. . ." My throat felt hoarse, as if I had been yelling.

Why the Hell did I do that to him? Even if I didn't have the chance to really do SOMETHING, I touched him. And he **cried**. I have never seen Ciel cry before, and that was one of the main reasons his soul was so precious. . . He did not show any type of weakness, but yet to me, he had. It somehow made the situation all the worse, what with not being able to know where he was or with whom right now.

Was he all right?

Damn, I hoped so. I was supposed to protect him. . . I felt like a true filth when I remembered my line, ". . . Hell of a Butler," and ". . . I wouldn't be worthy of the Phantomhive Butler if I couldn't do such thing." But here I was, bound and helpless to My Lord.

I have been here before, of course. I knew I couldn't get out that easily, so I will just have to wait until someone comes by.

But while that was in its process. . . A question came to my mind. What IF I HAD done that Ciel? How would it have felt like?

Now, I am a demon. It's natural for me to picture things.

"Oh, my. . ." I whispered, scolding myself mentally. I shouldn't be really thinking about this - I was really considering touching Bocchan in **much** more intimate ways now.

So I concentrated on my breathing instead, counting my inhaling and exhaling - the like.

And that was when I was pulled into the dark tunnel again, confused but kind of relieved. Finally I will get to see someone and get the Hell out of here.

And then, after being teleported through Heaven, I felt my body turn solid again. I began to notice I was laying down on my stomach. . . On top of something small and soft. "Hm," I muttered as I looked around myself and slowly began to gain my sense back.

"Ci- Bocchan?" I whispered in awe as I saw him lying sobbing and shaking under me. He was in hysterics. . .

As gently as I could, I caressed his tears away with my hands. This was not an illusion made by the scum of an angel . . . This was truly Ciel. I could feel the contract carved into both of us right now, and it was right under me. Ciel. . .

"Demon."

My head shot upwards, looking for the speaker. Godamn angel, worthless scum. . .

"Demon." The Angel's voice repeated. "Teach this human not to kill those of our kind."

Was this a joke?

"You were only following orders, Demon, you are free. But this filth needs to be cleansed."

The voice seemed to get louder and louder with each word it spoke.

"Give him Your Mark, Demon." You could actually hear the capital letters being spoken powerfully and over-dramatically. "Introduce him into Lust."

Of course I was not going to do it. Now. But then. . . Bocchan was at my mercy, for once. . . Could I really do that to him? He wouldn't care. . . right? He has already been hurt. Would he forgive me, though? I was a demon, why did I need forgiveness?

My mind was having a battle of its own as I looked Ciel up and down under me, hungrily.

And why not? Just a little taste of Ciel Phantomhive wouldn't hurt. . . Couldn't hurt.

As the Bocchan shook, sobbed, and tears streamed down his face, I gently placed my lips on his. It felt. . . The need of "more" instantly got into me, engulfing every sense of will that was still within me.

I forced my tongue into Ciel's mouth as deeper as I could as my hands grasped his cheeks, and through my white gloves, my black nails gripping his skin. And out on the distance of this blackness we were in, Ciel and me, I heard an Angel laugh. . . I couldn't careless.

Letting go of Ciel's face with my right hand, I started to rip all the fabric I could come in touch with, every piece being Ciel's. I wasn't thinking right now. I just wanted him, **now**.

Ciel did not utter a word nor scream or fight back as I continued to kiss him roughly, my fangs already drawing blood from several parts of his lips as my hand finished its job on Ciel's clothing. Heavenly, this was. Just as expected from Heaven. A dark chuckle escaped through my lips.

"Ciel," I growled again, as my lips separated from his slightly and my violet eyes gazing down at his blue frightened ones. This look only gave Ciel a more appetizing look.

My eyes slowly trailed down, from his face, then to his neck, to his chest, abdomen. . . As my eyes continued to further examine his pale body, I didn't bother to look at Ciel's eyes. Because deep down, I knew. I knew that my Ciel. . . didn't want this. . . Indeed, my Ciel. My partner through the darkness, was he not? I took the moment to look up at his eyes again, which were half-closed and looking blankly at me.

"You are just. . . Like them. . ." Ciel whispered so lowly, even I was barely able to hear it. It was just a small vibration coming from his lips.

And then it was as if time had stopped. I didn't know what to do. I seriously didn't, for this second.

"Ciel. . . Ciel, no." I defended myself. How could he even think as me being one of them? Why didn't he realize that. . . It was so different, in so many ways. I. . . **Needed** him. I **wanted** him. This is a strange feeling for me. . . What do I feel for this boy lying helplessly under me?

I rested my head on the Bocchan's left side of his chest to let three or four of his heartbeats calm me. "I apologize for my actions ill fitting a butler."

And so I stood up firmly, taking a naked Ciel into my arms. . . And trying the best not to look down where I shouldn't. Hm, so difficult. This was simply too much to even ask a Butler of my stature.

I took my own coat and placed it over Ciel. He was still shaking with tears streaming down his face. . . "Ah, he will need some cleaning," I muttered to myself, my sense coming again into me, returning me into sanity.

The eye patch. Maybe I had ripped it off too. Ciel was looking up at me blankly with a deep azure eye and a purple one, holding the contract, his wish clearly written all over his expression. I leaned down and whispered; "yes, My Lord." And we were gone from the black hole, returning into a very neat and warm bedroom in an old bakery. My meeting with the angel was going to have to wait.

I placed Ciel very gently on his bed, covering him with the blankets as I softened his tears away using a gloveless right hand, where the contract was.

He was. . . Beautiful. I had to admit as much.


	5. 5 Lust

_**Disclaimer: **__Yogi, let's admit it._

_Nor you or I own Sebastian, Ciel,_

_Undertaker, Grell, Elizabeth, and the like._

_Kuroshitsuji is owned by someone who is not us._

_If we owned Kuroshitsuji_

_We would be supergirl and superboy._

_((Indeed, we must put Disclaimer-san so we dun get sued! D=))_

**~ Sebastian's P.O.V. ~**

I had left my Bocchan for Tanaka's hands. I seriously could not bear to give my Ciel a bath with my own hands without doing something I will surely . . . love and get addicted to it. I would not regret it, oh no. I would do it again and again, until maybe I even kill Ciel from my violent . . . methods. What the Hell was wrong with me?

I wanted him. That was very, very clear already.

"Ciel Phantomhive." I savored his name between my lips. It sounded to something that I wanted and that I will get. I could get it. There was no stopping me. I spared Ciel from the fire; I saved him, and then left him to the mercy of those men and Ash so he would realize he needed me. I was good. Very good, indeed, for a demon. I **spared** him! Could he not see that?

"S-Sebas-Sebastian-san!" Maylene tumbled towards me, looking a little distressed.

My eyes shot to her.

"Is C-The Bocchan all right?" I demanded, quicker and more demanding than I had intended. Awkwardly, I cleared my throat and waited for Maylene to answer.

She looked scared of me now. Great. "The Bocchan . . . he w-wants to see you. H-He doesn't look all right." Maylene's gaze dropped.

With unimaginable speed, I dashed to Ciel's bedroom to find him lying at the bed without his eye patch (which was in the deck table besides his bed) and blank eyes starring at the ceiling. And then he turned towards me. His gaze seemed angry, but his lips were sealed in a tight line.

I wanted to call him by his name, but no sound came out. "Bocchan. . ." I said, instead. I walked closer and watched as Ciel's azure eyes suddenly gained a slight tint of fear. I stopped. Was he . . . scared of me?

"Stay . . . away." He commanded in a hoarse whisper. He began trembling just slightly.

"No, Bocchan," I responded, sighing. I stepped closer to him until I was sitting next to him at the bed. My hand was now caressing his face, like it did that day that I kissed those delicate lips of his for the first time ever. My glove was on this time, though. "My behavior yesterday was not suit for a Butler. I will not repeat those events. . . If only the Bocchan will let me explain."

Ciel stayed quiet. I could see his lips trembling and his legs, too. I could not bear this, seriously. So badly I yearned to put my arms around him and let him feel my warmth to warm him. It was all for him and only him.

Ciel's teeth clattered together for a second.

"Bocchan is cold, ne?" I asked him. And very quickly, so he won't protest, I gathered him into my arms and cradled him close to my chest, rocking him back and forth slightly.

I felt peaceful.

It was one of those times in which I felt peace around me and in me, with Ciel close to me, close enough to listen to his heartbeats and his breathing, the blood pumping through his veins. . . I closed my eyes and rested my chin in his head.

Then, with my teeth, I removed the glove that covered my sealed hand. And with that hand, I brushed away Ciel's bangs to see the contract in his eye. So beautiful and tempting. I wanted to. . . I wanted to do things that would send anyone to Hell without a second thought from God.

"Sebastian. . ." Ciel's voice was hoarse as he struggled weakly. "Let me go. . ."

Fortunately, the peace had made me gain a little more self-control, so I let go and stood up from his bed, leaving a confused Ciel behind.

"Bocchan, I am afraid that I cannot explain to you correctly with so many people in this bakery. . ." I put my thumb and middle finger together, and cracked my fingers together.

Oh, I loved this ability of mine. What would I do without it?

The bakery suddenly felt alone. Very quiet. No cries from a slipping Maylene were heard, no kitchen cooking explosions, no fire on the garden. . . No Grell moaning my name and no Undertaker laughing and being all giggly around the calm bakery. Nothing stirred.

"What have you done?" Ciel asked from the bed after a few minutes of silence.

"Bocchan. We need to talk."

"Talk? The Hell. . . Out of this room, now." Ciel ordered, revealing his eye to me.

I shrugged. "Bocchan . . . I am afraid I cannot follow that order."

My steps went closer to him, until I was on the bed with him, looking down at him while my hands rested at either side of his face.

"You see, Bocchan, your safety comes first. How can you be safe without knowing what a demon feels for you? That's not safe at all. You need to know your chess pieces and how they work, My Lord." I grinned, and my face got dangerously close to Ciel's.

"Sebastian. Stay away from me." He hissed.

I sighed, and sat upright right besides Ciel. However, I returned my hand to its place in his cheek. He did not protest about it but did seem a little uncomfortable.

"Well. . . How I feel about Ciel Phantomhive." I mused. I seemed to have struck a nerve when I mentioned his name so casually. He looked a little bit dignified. Grinning down at him, I let a finger wander to his lips but then removed it before he could say anything about it. "Mmm. . ." I said, my voice heavy with lust, as I looked at his lips.

Odd. Indeed, what did I feel? I was a little unsure. Why have I spared Ciel Phantomhive? Because he did not cry. He was strong. He was interesting and different. And what else? Lust? Lust was pretty common for me, and something I could live with and control it perfectly. But with Ciel . . . It was so difficult to control.

"I feel. . . Lust. But stronger than that." I said. I think I was too bold. Ciel's eyes widened slightly and he slapped my hand away from his face.

"Tanaka!!!" He yelled.

"Oh, Bocchan. No need to waste your voice. Nor Tanaka or the others are here, or anywhere in this island. . . You see, Bocchan, I have sent them to the mansion for them to work on. No need to worry. If they burn it down again, it'll just take an extra hour to finish it." I said, my voice teasing him.

"Bring them back." He hissed. Oh, he looked so helpless and delicious, angry like that. I think I am even starting to sound like Grell when I think about Ciel. I should compose myself. . .

"My apologies," I said, clearing my throat. "But they can't come back. At least not until I finish with you, Bocchan. And then . . . well, there are so many things I want to do. . ." I mused.

My hand moved towards Ciel's collar, in which it tucked until it ripped. It was an easy task. The look of terror on my Master's face could only entice me more into doing this.

"Are you. . . going against the contract, Sebastian?" He demanded.

"Oh, no. I am not. I am just. . . bringing my Master into a more mature state of his physical being." I stated, as my hand started traveling down his naked chest. "I am sure the Bocchan will appreciate it."

_{Warning!! Next on Chapter 6:_

_Ciel and Sebastian. _

_Alone in a bedroom and bakery. _

_Sebastian saying he'll bring Ciel to the brink of manhood!! O.O_

_BEWARE_

_**Most likely**__ M rated!! (Rape to a minor is BAD, don't do this at home, kids!_

_Anyway, sorry for the horrible gap of time! One week without updating Is horrible but spring break, come on. . . Anyway, this week therell be lots and lots!!_

_Oh and PLEASE subscribe to our community, We'll Find Each Other In The Dark_

_It'll make us HAPPEH!!! =D }_


	6. Announcement!

**Announcement:**

I AM SO SORRY!! This is NOT the new chapter you are waiting for!! XD just an announcement!! So anyway:

To reply to our lovely comments ;) thank you very much! Here are some answers:

Why was Grell running?

He was running from Pluto. Sebastian got Pluto back from Hell. And Sebastian was going to feed shinigamis to Pluto. Bad Grell got away, so he'll be back, likely.

Why Sebastian did get captured? HOW?

Simple. Remember the vibration or such he felt in the ruins? Well, that was Ash. When Sebastian saw Ciel cry, his emotions showed, and he was weak for a second. Ash's soul took that chance to get into Sebastian and capture him, since of his weakened state. This MAY happen again. We never know!

Why did Ciel want Sebastian in his room?

We'll tell you later, after our juicy yummy yummy scene. Bear with us.

Trust us, we got some fresh and original, humorous ideas after this drama ends!! =)


	7. 6 Finally Mine?

_**Disclaimer: **__Yogi, let's admit it._

_Nor you or I own Sebastian and Ciel._

_Kuroshitsuji is owned by someone who is not us._

_If we owned Kuroshitsuji_

_We would be unpwnable._

_((Indeed, we must put Disclaimer-san so we dun get sued! D=))_

**Warning: M Rated (Violent and Sexual Themes.)**

**~ Sebastian's P.O.V. ~**

I caressed Ciel's exposed neck. He looked so delicious. Lust was taking over every inch of me as I looked down at his naked torso. "Bocchan." I hissed through my fangs, my violet eyes fixed on his azure ones. "Ciel." I corrected myself and grinned.

With my tongue salivating I lowered my head and began to nibble on his fragile human ears. . .

I whispered into Ciel's left ear in-between nibbling, "It was fun to watch you squirm back in France. . ."

The boy flinched after this and sweat began to drip off him. I took the liberty to lick these on top of the nibbling of the ear.

Turning my attention from his perfect face and skin, I began to slide my hand down to where his shorts were buttoned. "Hm, these are a nuisance." I whispered with disapprove as I tugged lightly.

As I slide my fingers down to his pants. . .

I met his hands.

In a futile attempt to stop a demon Ciel had grabbed my hands with his own.

"Do you really think I would let a demon like **you** to treat **me** like a plaything?"

These were the words that came out of Ciel's mouth. That brat dared speak to me in such a fashion? He needed to be reminded of his inferiority to me.

"You should know better, Bocchan, than to play with demons like that." I said, taking his lower lip into my teeth as I leaned down into his face. With one hand, I grabbed both of his wrists and brought them over his head, forcing them down. So now I was free to roam his clothes without interruption. . .

It was then that the squirmiest little boy stopped resisting.  
Odd, I thought.

Had he finally accepted his own lust?

It was the something that happened that caught me off guard. I, the one Hell of Butler, did not see this one coming.

Ciel bit my shoulder as strongly as he could. Now that came a bit spontaneously but I guess he wanted to do whatever to get me off him. However, maybe he was implying he wanted to be bit back by me.

Bringing my face to his neck, I bit roughly on his tender skin as he tried to push me away. He was helpless. A low moan rose from my lips as I tried my best not to devour Ciel completely, though my fangs did draw some blood that just intoxicated my senses more.

"Ciel. . ." I moaned as one of my hands roamed his torso and then his pants, ripping them off carelessly and tossing them to the side.

I pressed my hips to Ciel's exposed member, making him gasp.

"Sebastian, please . . . stop now." He pleaded, his voice was weak.

I grinned, shaking my head. "You shouldn't beg, Master. There's no way I will stop this. . ." I hissed through my fangs, smiling widely at him, glaring down with all the lust reflected in my eyes. The Lust of a demon was something very strong.

I left a trail of bites and kisses until I came to Ciel's cute pink nipples and took his left one into my mouth. His strong, bewildered heartbeats were so noisy. Maybe he _was_ getting excited, the little brat. I bit down and made him whimper. I continued to suck roughly and him as Ciel struggled weakly under me.

"Stop, Sebastian. . ." he repeated, his voice far away.

"Hum. . ." I muttered, no longer really listening.

As I finished with his nipple, I returned to his face and let go of his hands. They rested still above his head. Finally, some cooperation from his part.

"Ciel." I whispered lustily as my free hand brushed his bangs away from his forehead, letting me see both of his eyes. The contract meant little now. Ciel had to choose to kill me so it could all end. . . And since he hadn't I could disobey easily. Though I still had to protect him . . . Ah, what I wouldn't give to see him ravaged and crying for my help, screaming my name. . . That I have yearned since I have laid eyes on him.

I leaned forehead and kissed his lips and then licked them slightly, almost tenderly.

But then I sat up, my legs on his waist's sides. I kept my eyes locked with Ciel's frightened ones as I ripped off my coat and ripped off the buttons in my white shirt, exposing my torso to Ciel, which was full of scars and burn marks from the time he had left me in that prison. His eyes gained a very tiny, slight look of guilt, but no words left his mouth.

I leaned down to Ciel again, bringing his lips to me, but this time roughly biting him and sucking on him, his lips becoming red from my rough actions. I carelessly cut his lower lip with my fangs as I ravaged his mouth with both my teeth and tongue. The blood flowed into my mouth as I took his lower lip fully into me, sucking it clean and drawing more blood with my fangs.

With one of my hands, I cupped and caressed Ciel's cheek. . . And with the other one I took Ciel's member and started to slowly but firmly stroke it up and down.

Ciel cried out in panic and fear at what I was doing between my bites and kisses in his mouth. I just chuckled darkly and continued to do it but much faster now. I could feel Ciel begin to get aroused in my hand even if he shook and struggled uselessly under me. I was enjoying the moment so much; I could not keep my self-control any longer. . . I was being _kind and gentle_ compared to what I would have normally done already.

"Ciel," I whispered again, taking my hand away from his cheek and my lips away from his. He inhaled quickly, drawing as much air in his small lungs as he could and letting it out quickly too, making his lungs start hurting for the long time without air and sudden intake. I smirked.

Undoing my own pants, I pulled them down enough to have _something_ stick out, clearly ready for what was to come next.

"I'm feeling kind, Bocchan." I felt more like his Master now though, but I guess the cute little nickname fit Ciel nicely. "I am not going to make you wait any longer for it."

I rubbed Ciel's member with my own firmly, and took us both in my hand, moving it up and down. A tiny moan came from Ciel as he squirmed under me. I moaned a little louder as I felt pleasure envelope my body.

"No, Sebastian. . ." He complained uselessly.

"When would you admit it, Ciel?" I asked him almost angrily with my free hand now helping in the "duty" there was below my waist. "You want me. . . You have always wanted me. You have _always__** loved**_ me!" My voice was an accusing snarl at the last statement.

"You'll be mine after this. . . Finally."

I knew I would never be able to have Ciel. Even after I killed Ash and the people who helped him do this to Ciel. I knew. I have always known I would never be able to hold that child under me in my arms and call him mine. I have always known I would never be able to make love to him as I have always wanted and call him mine. To have Ciel scream in ecstasy and tell me he loved me, for his lips to say that he needed me . . . that would never happen. But yet I made the contract, to be with him, to keep any eye on him, from preventing anything to touch him or to hurt him again.

I was the only one left for Ciel to kill, for us to finally be separated. Common sense back when I made the contract told me that he will most probably destroy me without a second thought and then I would finally find peace in a death that signified much more than simply waiting for eternity to end. I would be brought down by the only person who had ever captivated me in my eternal life.

Ciel, have you always wanted me? Have you always loved me? Or was it just I was wrong once more, and you will never feel that? Was this just my idiotic wishful thinking?

This was my opportunity.

For as long as this moment could last, Ciel was under my mercy. . . He was _mine._ _**Mine.**_That was a big thing to say.

"Liar. . . Idiot. . ." Ciel hissed.

I stopped everything I was doing abruptly. So he didn't? I sighed. For a second, I let my sadness reflect on my face. Ciel did not see it. He was glaring somewhere to the right, obviously trying to escape my violet eyes that reflected all the lust build up inside of me and . . . something else that I could not really identify.

"You want me to stop, My Lord?" I asked.

Ciel did not move, but uttered a small "yes", and so I got off him and collected Ciel into my arms so he could sit in my lap while I sat on the bed. Yes, some part of me below was still exposed and Ciel was naked, though I did not push him down on me.

"Yes, My Lord." I whispered. And stayed like that.

Ciel was obviously uncomfortable in my arms. He squirmed a little but gave up when he realized he couldn't do anything against my embrace. And then I remembered something. Why did he call me?

"My Lord, why did you call me to your room?" I asked him; my voice didn't give him any clues about my feelings or yearnings. It was as if nothing had happened.

Ciel shook his head and looked away, obviously saddened by my question.

I sighed and laid him on the bed gently. Maybe he'll tell me another day. For now, I went to the closet while pulling up my pants to get some clothes for the Bocchan.

As I returned to him, I noticed something wet and sticky between his legs. . .

My eyes opened a little wider.

"Uhm, my apologies for that, My Lord." I think I noticed something like that happening, but I never paid too much attention. . . I was too absorbed ravaging

Ciel's lips or making us both feel good. Good. I hoped Ciel viewed it the same way.

"You'll need a bath, Bocchan," I said. I tried not to grin.

"I can do it on my own," he protested, as if he already knew what was on my mind.

"I'm afraid not. Remember your time in France, Bocchan?"

So this was it. Ciel will never be mine or return my feelings for him. . . I didn't know exactly which feelings, though. Love? Could I even love? At least I guess this was the closest I could get to it. This was sick. The person I yearned for the most, the person that has amazed me the most, the only person I have ever loved . . . will never feel the same for me.

It was fine, though. One could never get what they really wanted, what they would kill for, mostly a demon.

I let Bocchan stand up in his own after glaring at him with my casual grin and chanting eyes. He grunted and walked to the bathroom naked. My gazed followed his every step. . .

"Oi! Sebastian!" He yelled arrogantly.

This was the thing that mostly fascinated me from the boy. He was quick to return to his dominant state.

"Yes, My Lord." I answered and walked with him to the restroom.

Ciel was so beautiful, but yet it was all pointless. No matter how much things I did to make him look at me some other way, it would never work.

I give up.

_{No, this is not true. Sebastian hasn't given up, he's just depressed XD Look forward to the next part, where I think we'll make Sebastian and Ciel take a pretty long and special bath together. - *ahem* yeah, this is now officially M rated._

_Funny parts are coming! xD}_


	8. Chapt 1 to 6 Yogi Time! Interview

**Aki: ***Walks in* WELCOME!! This is our official, first Interview from Chapter 1 to Chapter 6 with Sebastian and Ciel!!

Everyone please applaud to our host, Yogi!! He will be making the questions in here to our guests!

_Yogi, Sebastian, and Ciel walk in. Yogi seems OK. Sebastian seems confident. Ciel seems uncomfortable and arrogant. _

**Aki: **So, let us start: This is Chapter 1 to Chapter 6 questions!

**Chapter 1:**

_**Yogi**__**:**__ To Ciel: What is your favorite thing about Sebastian?_

**Ciel:** *ahem* Mhm. . . His. . . Sweets.

**Sebastian:** *Raises eyebrow*

**Ciel:** The cakes!

_**Yogi**__**:**__ To Ciel: How does Sebastian taste?_

**Ciel:** . . . I refuse t-to answer! It's not as if . . . as if. . . Sebastian and I . . . *Stays quiet*

_**Yogi: **__To Sebastian: What does your cat think about this all?_

**Sebastian: **Oh, don't worry. She knows she's the softest. *Hugs cat close to his chest.*

**Ciel:** *Glares at Sebastian again*

_**Yogi: **__To Sebastian: What taste does Ciel have?_

**Ciel:** *Turns to glare at Sebastian*

**Sebastian:** *Chuckle* He tastes like –

**Ciel:** AHEM.

**Sebastian: **Cinnamon. What else could he taste like? *Turns to smirk at Ciel*

**Chapter 2:**

_**Yogi: **__To Ciel: Do you miss Madame Red?_

**Ciel:** No. I don't miss anyone because I have gotten over the fact that somebody lost can't ever be back.

**Sebastian:** *Grinning.*

_**Yogi: **__To Ciel: would you miss Sebastian then?_

**Ciel:** . . . I. . . I won't answer that.

**Sebastian:** Are you saying a question defeated you, Bocchan?

**Ciel: **!! No. I am just saying-

**Sebastian:** Then answer.

**Ciel:** *Grunts* . . . Sebastian, turn around.

**Sebastian: ***Shrugs and turns around*

**Ciel:** *Nods silently*

**Sebastian:** *Smirk*

_**Yogi:**__ To Sebastian: Would you miss your cat Sebastian?_

**Sebastian:** Indeed! Such wonderful creatures available only here. . . *Kisses the cat's ear* Though I admit that cats aren't the only thing I will miss in this planet. *Grinning*

**Chapter 3:**

_**Yogi:**__ To Sebastian: Did you really kill Ciel's parents?_

**Sebastian:** Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. We need an OVA to clear that up.

**Ciel:** *glares*

**Sebastian:** With cats, lots of cats. And less Ciel.

**Ciel:** *continues to glare*

**Sebastian:** Because you know you are too shy and proud to want people to see what we'll do if there's an OVA, Bocchan.

**Chapter 4:**

_**Yogi:**__ To Ciel: Are you hungry right now?_

**Ciel:** Hm. . . Not really. . . *Looks at Sebastian* Once we return to the Mansion, prepare chocolate cake for me.

**Sebastian:** Yes, My Lord.

**Yogi:** To Sebastian: What sort of chocolate do you use in making chocolate cake?

Sebastian: Dark chocolate is Bocchan's favorite. Though I use a lot of others too. He likes almonds in his chocolate, and caramel once in a while. . . Some times I add strawberry sauce or blackberries.

_**Yogi:**__ To Ciel: Do you pray?_

**Ciel:** To whom? There's no one to pray to.

_**Yogi:**__ To Ciel: What about Sebastian?_

**Ciel:** He's to follow my every command, isn't that right, Sebastian?

**Sebastian:** But those are like small prayers.

**Ciel:** Hmph.

_**Aki: **__*Ahem* I wanted to ask something. To Sebastian: Why did you loose control and almost . . . did you-know-what to Ciel? _

**Sebastian: **My Bocchan is so tempting, is he not? *Grins at Ciel*

**Ciel: **Ugh. *Glares back at Sebastian*

**Chapter 5:**

_**Aki: **__To Ciel: What was your favorite part about this chapter?_

**Ciel: **. . .

**Sebastian: **Don't let the question defeat you, Bocchan. . .

**Ciel: **Sebastian, did you really felt peaceful when you. . . ?

**Sebastian: **I did. The Bocchan is a very nice cuddling toy. Just like a kitten.

**Ciel: **Ugh. Idiot.

**Sebastian: ***Happily cuddles his cat*

**Chapter 6:**

_(Yogi: No way.__ )_

_(Aki: Just ask something!)_

_**Yogi:**__ To Ciel: Aliens vs. Monsters. Who'd win?_

**Ciel:** . . . Monsters.

**Sebastian:** I wanted to hear something about Chapter 6.

**Ciel:** Sebastian.

**Sebastian:** Yes, My Lord?

**Ciel:** Shut up.

_**Yogi:**__ To Ciel: Do you use bubbles in your baths?_

**Ciel:** . . . Sometimes.

**Sebastian:** *Chuckles*

**Ciel:** It relieves stress!

_**Yogi:**__ To Sebastian: Do you ever poke Ciel when his asleep?_

**Sebastian:** Hm? Poke him? Yes.

**Ciel:** O___O!! YOU SPY ME WHEN I SLEEP?!

**Sebastian: **Not only that, Bocchan.

**Ciel:** Seb-!

**Sebastian:** It's better if you don't know.

_**Yogi:**__ To Sebastian: What else do you do?_

**Sebastian:** Well. Let's just say that . . . *Grins at Ciel* Bocchan, that time when you thought it was all over. . . That wasn't your first kiss.

_**Yogi:**__ O.O_

**Ciel:** *Turns bright red.*

**Sebastian:** I need to take care of the Bocchan's lips. They might be dry. . . If I couldn't do such simple task, how could I be worthy to hold my title as the Phantomhive's Butler?

_**Aki**__**:**__ To Sebastian: Do you intend to complete what you left undone in chapter 6, "Finally Mine"? *Ahem*_

**Sebastian:** Well-

**Ciel:** I forbid you from answer that!!

_**Aki and Yogi: **__=.=_

_(Please tell us what you think and if we should make more of this between every 4 ot 5 chapters!! =))_


	9. 7 Long and Special Bath

**~ Sebastian's P.O.V. ~**

"Ciel, you should just relax. Seriously." I advised, massaging Ciel's hips with wet, warm hands.

"W-Who gave you permission to call me by my name, S-Sebastian?" Ciel moaned in reply. He rocked his hips forward and backwards along with my movements. "S-Sebastian. . . Faster. . ."

"Yes, My Lord." I replied, grinning. A lovely blush lingered in Ciel's pale face.

"Faster!" Ciel moaned in pleasure.

"Oh, Bocchan, I told you not to make such provoking sounds while I am just massaging your hips." I sighed, shaking my head. This boy knew how to tempt me. He would make a good demon. "Now. . . You wouldn't want to continue moaning like that. . ." I hissed, grinning.

I was bathing the Bocchan now. He was sitting on the large tub while I cleaned his back and hips with a little, pink sponge. His back was pressed against my chest. . . Indeed, I was in a very uncomfortable situation. Was I really expected to keep to myself my carnal desires?

I leaned down and licked Ciel's ears just slightly, making him blush bright red. But he did not say anything.

"Bocchan. . . I want to continue. . ." I purred into his ear, making him tense up. I dared not look down at the transparent water. . . No need to get myself all the more tempted. My poor self-control was already suffering enough.

"That's too bad. You are forbidden to talk about such matters, Sebastian!" He hissed, irritated. I just grinned and nodded. But he did not specify what I should _stop doing. _

I continued to lick Ciel's ear and then went lower into his neck, leaving a pink trail where my mouth went through.

"Enough!" Ciel growled.

Shrugging, I returned to my work and continue to bath Ciel.

Did I really love this kid? This mere human. . . Did I love him? Maybe I did. . . Maybe it was only just lust, who knows? Hopefully, time will tell.

"Ciel. . ." I whispered his name softly, so softly Ciel could not hear as my hands started to clean his legs, between them. I closed my eyes, keeping my fantasies to myself as well as my desires.

And then Ciel moaned.

My eyes opened instantly and I let go of the sponge in my hands, letting my hands touch with his perfect, porcelain skin. This turned awkward. I was left speechless. But then simply smiled and continued to clean him.

"Oh, seems that the sponge is gone. . . There are only two things left to do now, Bocchan," I said cheerfully as I slide one of my hands between his legs. "Either I search for the sponge (yes, it involves undressing myself and joining you in the water) or I continue to clean you with my bare hands."

Ciel gulped rather loudly. Oh, how I loved to make him nervous like this.

"Forget it." He hissed angrily, obviously trying to recuperate from the feelings my touch gave him. "Bring my clothes, I am clean –"

Suddenly someone emerged from the water.

My eyes opened a little wider as I stared to what had just appeared from the other end of the tub.

Right there, standing up, just emerging from the tub's water was a red-headed shinigami with a sleepy expression and dreamy eyes. He looked at both Ciel and me . . . almost hungrily.

"Ohhhh~ Ciel-chama!" He squealed, jumping across the tub, reaching for the Bocchan.

"Bocchan!" I quickly took him into my arms and jumped back a few meters safely away from the Shinigami.

I could not decide what was scarier – the fact that Grell suddenly jumped from the tub where he could have gotten a nice view of Ciel's body, or the disturbing fact that he was wearing a _bikini. _

Oh, and this was not just any bikini. This one was red, with both the upper and lower part **too little **for anyone to wear. And then, Grell had apparently bothered to even fill the upper cups in his chest with cotton. Some it fell off as he posed for us.

"Stay the Hell. . . away from me." Ciel hissed, his eyes wide. Poor child. He will surely not be able to even say his own name after seeing this abomination. Ew. Ewwww.

"Ew." I said softly under my breath so no one could hear my secretly disgusted beyond repulsion feeling.

"What? What was that, Sebastian?" Grell cooed, coming closer. Both the Bocchan and I grounded our feet at the floor, completely unable to move. "I told you, Sebas-chama, didn't I? We can always have a threesome!"

"SHHH!!" I quickly put my hand over Grell's mouth. He grunted and tried to push me away. "My Lord is not suited for such vocabulary." I hissed.

Grell shrugged innocently and smiled under my hand. Then he licked my palm.

Oh. My. Devil.

I quickly fell back, wiping my hand on whatever I could get it to. That whatever resulted to be Ciel's own bare chest.

"Sebastian!" He yelled at me and quickly took a towel off a stand to wipe his chest clean of shinigami's saliva. It was most disgusting. . . But I enjoyed watching Ciel naked and wet. Ah. What a bad demon I am, aren't I?

"Oh, my, my. Ciel-chama is naked. What an enjoyable view." Grell moaned and winked at Ciel.

Ciel instantly shrieked and putted the towel around himself, tightening it and making sure it won't fall – or that nobody will pull it off. I must admit Grell was right this once. Ciel wasn't a bad view at all.

Grell started approaching Ciel. I really didn't plan to do anything to stop him. If Grell wanted to rip that little white towel off Ciel, he was most than welcome by me.

And then the Undertaker pocked his head around the door's frame. Apparently, I had left the door open in my hurrying manner of bathing the Bocchan. I sighed.

This was a _very special and long shower. _Just as I had hoped, but I didn't really like it now. Be careful for what you wish for, I guess. Hm.

"Ne~ Who's molesting who?" The Undertaker cooed from where he was. Apparently, he didn't have any intentions of coming into the room until the situation was clear for him. I could feel my face turn purple in unexpressed frustration. Please. Join us. You are the only one that was missing on this hell pit.

"Well, I think Sebastian wants to molest me while I molest Ciel," Grell replied as sexily as he could manage, putting his hands on his "hips" and leaning on one leg.

"And Ciel wants to molest us both." I added, smiling.

Well, if this was a party, I just better enjoy it.

Ciel looked angry for a moment, and I swear I could almost feel his _need_ to swing his fist at my cocky grin.

"Why~ Earl~ I didn't know that sexy part of yours." The Undertaker said, coming inside the room with two odd things in his hands. In his left hand he held a heart-shaped bookmark, and his right hand he had a Bible.

"Hey! Don't bring that close to me, or I'll burn!" Grell said dramatically, throwing up his arms and moaning in fake pain. I rolled my eyes and snatched the Bible carelessly from the Undertaker's hands. He just smiled at me. Ciel was glaring at all of us.

I almost heard Ciel say ". . . crazy people. . . stupid demon. . ." but I was too busy looking at the Bible up and down.

"So, what's the Bible for?" Grell said, bravely coming forward to poke it shyly when he saw it didn't burn a demon like _me. _

"I read the Bible when I feel smart." The Undertaker replied with no hesitation.

Grell and I raised an eyebrow at him. Even Ciel continued to stare at the Undertaker.

"Eh?" Grell was the one to break the silence. "I read the Bible when I feel sexy." Grell added, licking his lips. "From afar."

"I read the Bible when I want to know which rules to break." I said with my casual grin and shrugged.

The Undertaker took a paper and feather pen out of. . . nowhere. . . and started to scribble down some words. "This might come in useful~" He said.

Grell, me, and even Ciel peered in to look at what he was writing.

_People read the Bible when they feel:_

_Smart_

_Sexy _

_Rebel_

"Hm. I don't know if Rebel is the right word. It's just my work." I said again. The Undertaker just shrugged and was now starring at Ciel.

"We don't count as people, either." Grell complained, but the Undertaker was too busy examining a confused, blushing, naked Ciel to notice. At least Ciel was sensible enough to put that towel around himself. Feeling hot, wasn't he? Oh, Bocchan.

"When do you read the Bible, Earl?" The Undertaker asked Ciel, who looked away and fidgeted.

"I don't believe in that book." Ciel replied arrogantly.

The Undertaker laughed darkly while Grell snickered as cutely as he could, though it didn't came out the way he wanted for he tried several tones of snickers before he gave up with a sigh. I didn't get the joke, myself.

"Well, if this book wasn't the truth, then Sebastian wouldn't be true, either." The Undertaker replied, now pocking Ciel's cheek while Ciel stared annoyed at him.

"Or me!" Grell cooed from somewhere in the room, clearly trying to gather attention around himself. And clearly failing.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat. The Bocchan looked frightened enough already. Well, at least he was trying to look brave and nonchalant, but even Grell could tell the Bocchan wasn't so keen of being naked in front of three other men. Or two. I have no idea if Grell counted as a man. I wasn't really a man (because only humans are men and women) but I was happier to take on the form of a man. Mostly because I think it would simply be too annoying for men to take glances at you at every curve they could get their greedy eyes into. I would have already murdered half of the men population in England. Women weren't bad at all. . . Most times.

"The Bocchan needs to eat. And I have to ask him some question to understand humans better." I said, grinning, closing my eyes reassuringly. What a peaceful and calm expression this was.

In that moment, Ciel's stomach growled.

"See?" I said.

"Aw! But the fun was just starting," Grell pouted, but began to walk away anyway. How the hell he got in first? I have no idea. He probably just fell asleep in the tub without anyone noticing him being there.

"I'll see you later, Earl. Good luck with your Butler." The Undertaker replied and walked out of the door of the bathroom and then out of the bathroom.

Ciel then turned to me. He was angry. Very much so.

"THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT?!"

**Twenty Minutes Later – Garden**

"Ah, Bocchan. Today's lunch is –"

"I don't care. Just hurry up and help me some. I'm starving."

"Yes, Bocchan."

I leaned down to serve him some fish and salad I had prepared, which had quite fancy names that I had wanted to show off, but the Bocchan wasn't in any mood for it, apparently.

"You said you wanted to ask me some questions, Sebastian." Ciel said while sipping some tea rather quickly.

"Oh, yes. But the Bocchan was the first one to call me into his room. So I ask of him to explain me what he wanted me for at that moment." I replied with my same peaceful mask. Actually, I did not feel peaceful at all. I was confused. Did I love Ciel Phantomhive? It was useless, though. He will **never **share my feelings for him. In fact, now that he knew I was more than willing to touch him, he will have less trouble making up his mind about killing me.

"Do I have to kill you for the contract to end?" Ciel asked me. So here it comes.

"Yes."

"How?"

"Well, Bocchan, I'm a little surprised you don't know. It's quite obvious." I answered while pouring some more tea into the Bocchan's cup. We were in the garden's table. It was a quite nice and fresh place to be. "You order me to."

Ciel almost shocked on his tea. He quickly put the cup down as he coughed lightly. "What?"

"You order me to. It is very simple, really. You just need to say 'Sebastian, I order you to die' and it will be done. Just as My Lord asks of me," I answered and smiled down at him. Ciel seemed uncomfortable now.

"So. . . What are your questions?" Ciel asked, trying to change the subject. He squirmed a little on his seat. Maybe he was trying to conclude when he was going to kill me. I didn't really mind. The quicker, the better. I didn't want to argue with myself anymore about my feelings for him. It was useless.

But I wasn't going to die without trying.

"How do humans demonstrate love to each other?"

After all, I am one hell of a butler.

Ciel seemed taken aback my question and he quickly shook his head and almost chocked on his tea again. "Well. . ." He started to say and drifted off.

I have noticed I am trying to demonstrate what I feel for Ciel in all the wrong ways, because he always cries or gets scared when I try to do so. Isn't making love the most beautiful thing you can do to demonstrate your love? I think humans have it different. . . Or is it just Ciel? Well, but after all, most humans took sex as an excuse for pleasure and do anyone they please. It was different with me, though. I was doing it for all the correct reasons, and yet, Ciel won't let me. Confusing humans, weren't they?

"Elizabeth buys me presents and. . . Hugs me. And worries about making me smile, I guess." Ciel replied and then quickly returned to eating.

"Oh, is that so?" I mused, thinking deeply on this. So this is what the Bocchan is expecting from a lover? Hmmm~.

"Nee!" My hands pinched both of Ciel's cheeks and then pulled them gently upwards to fake a smile on his lips.

"Shebashtian! Gewt the herr off meh!"

Oh, my. Hasn't he just said he wanted me to make him smile. So troublesome. How am I supposed to demonstrate my love for him if he doesn't let me?

_{Attention everyone! Sebastian's POV is going to be the normal_

_One from now on!_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_

_And thank you Cielshadow17 for keeping an eye out for us and_

_Reviewing regularly =) we appreciate it}_


End file.
